


Switching Out

by Okami01



Series: FerdibertWeek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bodyswap, Crushes, Fantasizing, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: A spell gone wrong makes Hubert and Ferdinand swap bodies. Hubert has to deal with the effects of it for a while.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FerdibertWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877455
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Switching Out

It was already bad enough to have to make a mistake with his magic. At least no one else had been around. It would have been bad enough if that was the end of it. All he knew was that something had gone wrong and Ferdinand had been there to witness it. Now it was Hubert that looked across the room at himself. 

Ferdinand's stupid voice rang in his ears as Hubert spoke. Higher and more obnoxious than his own.  
" It's a body-switching spell."

Hubert watches as Ferdinand brushes the hair away from his eye only for it to fall back into place. It feels all sorts of wrong inside Ferdinand's body. The implication that he's walking around the same aggravating ginger-haired fool makes Hubert want to gag. 

" I am well aware of that." It's strange for Hubert to hear his voice like this. Knowing very well that it's Ferdinand talking. He's never wanted to reverse a spell faster. 

" Let us just. Hmm… Hubert, I am aware that we are not. Well, we are colleagues. I suppose you could say that. In any case-"

" Would you get to the point already." 

" How rude!" The sight of Hubert putting his hand on his hip and pouting is strange. He quickly finds that he doesn't it. He looks flustered, panicked. As if the words pain him to even speak. Hubert can also see an expression he doesn't often make. It's concern. Hubert doesn't want anyone's pity. Especially Ferdinand's. Even if it's on Hubert's face. 

Ferdinand starts again " I was going to say…"

"Then say it," Hubert thinks. Observing the blush that creeps onto Ferdinand or rather Hubert's face. What is he embarrassed about and why does Hubert need to suffer for it?

"...That we should not… do anything to each other."

Hubert's eyes narrow. Though he doesn't think Ferdinand is even capable of making a menacing-looking expression. " I won't ask, what you mean by that. I don't wish to know." He scoffs, and the sound annoys him as much as when Ferdinand does it himself.   
" The spell…" which feels much like a curse. " Will last for 24 hours from when it was cast. Just stay in your room until it wears off. That way… you won't mess anything up."

Ferdinand juts out his chin. " I would not be capable of messing up such a simple task. It would hardly reflect well on my as I am Fe-"

" No. Stop. You're not. Not now anyway."

Hubert knows that if he doesn't so something akin to agreeing, things will become ugly fast. He doesn't want to be vulnerable like this for second longer than he needs to be. 

They exchange schedules. 

" I shall go do some mindless work attending the horses."

" I suppose I can always go and look over Edelgard's side."

" That's. Ugh, just stay in your room."

He thinks that he could, because well much as he would never admit it, Ferdinand is stronger physically. Hubert might have his magic and his posions. Ferdinand doesn't know how to use them.   
Though judging by the way he was blushing earlier, it isn't a nearly as sinister reason as Hubert was thinking. Something more foolish and soft-hearted. 

Because the world is terrible, he can hear Professor Byleth running over. What is she going to do to help? If there's a fuss and she calls Lady Edelgard over, then what? Hubert isn't going to lie, not about this at least. As embarrassing as it is. 

" Are you two alright?" She asks, looking between them. Hubert doesn't exactly freeze per se. He should know how to imitate Ferdinand better than that. He hears him often enough, unfortunately as it is. 

He hears his own voice instead. " Flames. Well, Professor, we seemed to have made a mess of things. No doubt that Ferdinand is to blame." Ferdinand glares in his direction in a way that makes Hubert think that they must have switched bodies again. 

"We should be able to clean it up quickly, if he's capable of doing that."

Hubert puts his hand to his chest and laughs that annoying laugh that he's forced to hear all the time.   
" Surely, Hubert, you know that I am capable of doing anything. Ferdinand von Aegir would never be deterred by a simple cleaning task."

Ferdinand must see it as a challenge. So Hubert isn't going to back down either. They do know each other well enough, though they don't want to, that it isn't hard to act.  
Ferdinand glares at Hubert. He hasn't really stopped. " Cleaning shouldn't be that hard for anyone."  
He bends down and picks up a scrap of the charred tome. 

Byleth nods at that. Satisfied it seems. She leaves. 

The second she does, Ferdinand complains. 

" Goddess, do you ever eat anything. I feel so tired…" Ferdinand seems to attempt to stifle a groan. "Hubert have you ever picked up a lance in your life."

Hubert hums and presses his fingers together. "Mmm, can't even conjure a decent spell."

" I am a cavalier, Hubert. Such a class cannot learn magic as of yet. "

" Shush won't you. You wouldn't want to give yourself away after your performance." 

Ferdinand takes a step closer. Hubert does not like being shorter. " I am surprised you can force yourself to say such kind things about me."

" Tch, it's not so hard to lie. Perhaps you should learn, Ferdinand. You do so to yourself often enough."

" Hmph, the next chance I get to make you look like a fool, I shall take it. However, It will be in my own body."

" You'll hardly get the chance to do that."

Ferdinand stomps away. The effect lessened without his boots and his stupid chest puffing out. 

___

Somehow they manage to make it through the day. Hubert doesn't bother to think about the fact that their skill of imitating each other comes from watching each other all the time. Sometimes, Hubert has to watch Ferdinand. He doesn't know what he'll do. There aren't any other reasons behind it. Or maybe there are. Hubert doesn't want to think of those. 

It dawns on Hubert that he can make Ferdinand say whatever he wants. Is this what Ferdinand hadn't wanted him to do? Or… was there more. He looks down at Ferdinand's body. Sits on his bed that's somehow more comfortable than his. 

He's not going to indulge himself in whatever thoughts come to mind when he starts to undress. Hubert has seen Ferdinand in the sauna. It doesn't have to be anything different from that. 

It is different though. He's closer. While he doesn't care in the slightest, who knows what Ferdinand is doing to him. Not that there's anything to do. Any way, Ferdinand does have his honor as a noble holding him back. 

Hubert moves his hand over his chest slowly. Ferdinand and his stupid broad chest with his little hairs and freckles. Does Ferdinand's heart always beat so quickly? It would make sense by how hyperactive he is. Is his throat always dry like this? That would make sense too, since he's always talking.

Hubert stares in the mirror one last time, then goes to put on his, or rather Ferdinand's lounge ware.

The sensible thing to do, would be to lay down go to bed and let the spell ware off without any suspicion. 

Ferdinand's body is so warm. Even after the day Hubert spent cleaning things and running drills, he doesn't feel all that tired. Ferdinand's muscles really are big. 

Hubert frowns to himself. Feels like burying his head in the pillows and screaming. 

He realizes the best way to stop himself is with a reminder. 

" I hate you, Hubert." Hubert says in that high pitched voice he hates so much. Pouting slightly. That's like a song that he can't get out of his mind. Ferdinand is like a curse on his own. 

" I shouldn't even speak. I should keep my mouth closed for all that I manage to say. Irritating words that should be silenced. "

Hubert pauses. He shouldn't say this. He shouldn't make Ferdinand it.

" I wish you would tell me that you loved me anyway. I wouldn't mind hearing it, much as my actions seem to indicate otherwise. Not that I could ever tell you that I love you. You wouldn't want to hear any of it would you, Hubert."

Hubert knows better to believe this. That he is acting ridiculous. He also knows that it won't matter either way. That he can pine all he wants and nothing will ever come of it. It's better to not have feelings like this at all. He knows that even if he does, if he can only hear those words in Ferdinand's voice, then he'll be satisfied. Foolish as it is. As love always is. Not that Hubert has much experience with love. Not that he wanted it. 

Edelgard would do away with the convoluted nobility system. Still, political marriages always happened. Men and women alike swarmed him like flies. 

Would Ferdinand lay down with someone else? Had he already? What noses did he make when he felt pleasure? How did he look? 

His mouth goes dry. He feels almost obsessed with the need to know these things. A growing want that shouldn't be there in the first place. Hubert gulps and clutches the sheets instead. 

This isn't getting him anyway. Rather, he refuses to go any further than this. He is tired, despite everything. It's better to just get the rest of the day behind him.   
When Hubert is quiet like this, he can hear the sounds of Ferdinand falling asleep. 

___

Hubert doesn't particularly enjoy his smug expression staring back at him. Nor does he enjoy listening to Ferdinand's words come out of his mouth. " I took care of your body for you… Though I am not entirely sure how you are still alive." 

Hubert scoffs. They both wait. 

The spell does ware off. Of course, it does. Suddenly Hubert is on the ground again. Panting and looking down at his gloved hands. Hubert nearly smiles.   
He stands after the tremors subside. 

Ferdinand crouches across from him, patting himself with one hand, running his hand through the other and looking as if he's trying to keep himself calm.   
" As if I would feel the need to do anything to you." Hubert almost grins at the sound of his own voice. Not anything like Ferdinand's irritating honey-dipped drawl.

" One good thing about this is that we didn't have to look at each other before. It is almost more loathsome staring at you." Hubert stands, happy to be back at full height. He can't stand looking at Ferdinand. It only makes things worse. More complicated. 

Ferdinand's shoulders arch. He makes an angry, " hmph," before standing himself. Scrunches his nose and goes to stand as well. 

" Perhaps you could cover your other eye if it is that much of a bother."

" Someone like you might be able to afford such nonsense. I have things to do."

" As do I."

" Do not ever involve me in your schemes again, Hubert."

Hubert glares and turns away. " I will never practice a spell that puts you inside me again."

Ferdinand sounds utterly disgusting. Like how Hubert is with himself. " I should hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Week! Hubert angrily pining is my jam apparently. This was going to be fluff and post time skip but maybe next time. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
